the_covishfandomcom-20200216-history
Madre Tierra
Madre Tierra is a country located in the Gulf of Mexico, in North America. It's capital and largest city is Rickia. History It was once inhabited by Cimarrons, Apaches, Navajos and Sequoyah people. In 1519, Hernan Cortés discovered the north part of what has been known as New Spain. It has been part of it ever since. He called the territory "Texas". The abandonment of Texas was due to the climate and the serious issues with quality of life. For that, it has been a colony of France from 1684-1685. It was ceded to Britain in 1687, and then again to Spain in 1702. The English-speaking community was high since father Frederick Simelton came to the colony of Texas in 1706. It was planned to outnumber the Spanish community, But that caused a revolution led by Spanish speakers against Frederick's forces, which lasted five years. A stalemate has been held to end the conflict, through the English-speaking community won. Both communities were enslaved superbly by the Kings of Spain, so they made a treaty of peace and started a revolution against the Spanish Goverment in 1763, led by Eduardo Newton and David Rosebeau. This was one of the longest battles ever recorded, since the Republic has been established in 1799, with the name Madre Tierra. Culture Madre Tierra's national sport is Basketball, on which has been played ever since 1912. It is one of the most preserved sports in the country, with the MTBA being the oldest basketball league ever to play, since 1903. Madre Tierra's official religion is Roman Christian, and it also uses Anglican as one of it's two official religions. Islam is practiced there as a big minority, covering 23% of the nation. The Saint Caithlin Cathedral, located in Allen City, has been one of the most famous monuments in the Madreterran culture. Economy Madre Tierra's economy has a GDP per capita of $8,483,475, and it mostly exports steel, meat, sand and tools used for construction. Madre Tierra's currency is the Tabe, on which is equivalent to 3.24 American dollars. It used the Madreterran dollar in it's first years of life. Subdivisions Madre Tierra is divided into 20 subdivisions, also known as provinces. Symbols Madre Tierra's flag has a red vertical bend, which has a circle with triangle (which is supposed to look like a path to glory) containing a cross. It proceeds to a black, yellow and green tricolored part. Madre Tierra's symbol was adopted in 1892, after the Treaty of Saint Lucy, which stated that "the symbol of the country was deemed too racist for the Indigenous people to handle" Madre Tierra's anthem is Oh, Madre Tierra, Salutes we Acclaim. Telecommunications Madre Tierra's largest telecommunication center is J&C (founded as Jonathan and Candlon), which has been founded in 1892 as the Madre Terra National Rescue for Telecommunications and Telephone Services (shortened to Matinretels for some creole people). Madre Tierra's television channels are various, but the only record-breaking channels are MTT (Maydon Terrestrial Television) and CBU (Central Broadcasting Union), both founded in 1945.Category:Dr Cow's Unnamed Alternate History Project